ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Maximum/The Inklings
The Inklings are a squid-like humanoids who first appeared in Splatoon and marks their playable debut in Super Smash Bros. Maximum. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Splattershot: Very similar to Mega Man, Inkling's Neutral attack is them firing their Splattershot. This had to be done because covering the arena in ink is such an important part of their game and character so it needed to be translated over to the game as well. Their ink represents their colour and in a team battle the Inklings would all share the same colour in a team. * Side Tilt: Inkling shoots the Splattershot while running. Similar to Mega Man's Side Tilt. * Up Tilt - Splatter-whip: Inkling swings the Splattershot in an arc. From the front to above and over their head. It does not leave any ink but it knocks people upwards. * Down Tilt: Inkling fires the ground directly with the Splattershot. The impact will cause ink to fly to either side doing light damage to opponents but its main purpose is for emergency ink situations. If you are low on ink and you fire this into the ground, then you can jump into it to restore your ink. It’s a last ditch effort. * Dash Attack - Splatterscope: Inkling shoots the Splatterscope, a long stream of paint comes flying out; piercing opponents and sends Inkling a little bit backwards. * Side Smash - Slosher: Inkling uses the Slosher just like in Splatoon. They throw a bucket of ink in-front of them. This leaves a large puddle of ink and sends people flying. One of the strongest attacks in the Inklings arsenal. It uses up a lot of ink however. * Up Smash - Splatling: Inkling slams the Splatling into the ground, the nozzles facing towards the sky, and open fires for a few brief seconds. It uses a lot of ink. * Down Smash - Ink Mine: Inkling places a Ink Mine into the ground and explodes it a bit later. However it varies if there is ink on the ground. If you are above ink then it works fine but if there is no ink under you then it explodes instantly, damaging your opponents but also you. It uses about ½ of the ink canister. * Neutral Aerial - Inkbrush: Inkling maniacally swings the Inkbrush in-front of them. It spreads ink a little even if it does not hit anyone. * Forward Aerial: Inkling swings forward with the Inkbrush mid-air. * Back Aerial: Inkling swings backwards with the Inkbrush, causing them to do a 360 spin. * Up Aerial: Inkling swings the Inkbrush above them, causing the character to basically do a backflip. * Down Aerial: Inkling moves their Inkbrush below them almost like they were sweeping a broom in mid-air. * Grab: Inkling reaches forward with their right hand. * Pummel - Point-blank Splattershot: Holding the opponent in-front of them, Inkling open-fires with the Splattershot before letting go. This spreads ink around the player. * Forward Throw: Inkling throws the opponent forward. It is the weakest throw and leaves no ink. * Back Throw: Inkling throws the opponent behind them in the same motion as they would use the Slosher weapon. No ink is used though. * Up Throw - Suction: Inkling throws the opponent into the air with a suction bomb attached. The bomb will go off and send the opponent higher into the air. The most powerful throw but uses the most ink (about ½). * Down Throw: This is similar to the pummel except Inkling slams their opponent into the floor first. It is similar to Fox’s down throw but slower. Specials * Neutral Special - Squid: This is probably the most important special move of Inkling's. With the special, Inkling turns into a squid and goes into the ink. If there is no ink they just kind of sit there so make sure there is some! When submerged in ink, your ink tank will refill rather fast and is the ideal way to get your ink back. If you stay still in the ink then you turn invisible. You can only be seen while moving. You can get knocked out of the ink however if your opponent does any of the down attacks. They can also do this to remove your ink from the stage. * Side Special - Burst Bomb: Inkling throws a Burst Bomb, which uses about 1/3 of the ink tank per bomb but can be thrown really fast in succession. The burst bomb explodes on impact with the ground or any opponent. * Up Special - Super Jump: Inkling propels upwards at a slight 10 degree angle. They are in squid form and if they hit another player with the tip of their head it will do damage. When they reach the peak of their jump and begin to fall, they will turn back into their human form and fall. This means they can go from a super jump straight into their air attacks. If they are hit in their squid form from an opponent then the jump stops and they just fall after experiencing knockback. The height of the jump is about the same as King Dedede’s. * Down Special - Splatroller: If the button is just pressed once, then Inkling swings the roller in-front of them. This splats ink in-front of them and knocks people down but does not meteor smash. Then, if you hold down the button and begin to move then the inkling will begin to run with splat roller and spread ink similar to how they do it in Splatoon. This does damage to anyone you hit, giving a little knockback to opponents. It uses a lot of ink however. Final Smash * Kraken: Inkling transforms into a Kraken. While a Kraken, the Inkling leaves ink behind wherever she goes, and pressing any attack or jump buttons causes her to leap out of the ink and use a spin attack, which does high damage. However, like her squid form, Inkling cannot be on soft or supersoft platforms as a Kraken. Alternative Skins * Orange Inkling Girl * Lime Green Inkling Girl * Pink Inkling Girl * Yellow Inkling Girl * Blue Inkling Boy * Turqouise Inkling Boy * Purple Inkling Boy * Black Inkling Boy Cheers * "Ink-'e'-ling! Ink-'e'-ling! Ink-'e'-ling!" Idle Animations *Inkling looks around, then giggles. *Inkling kicks the ground, bored. Animations Entrance *Inkling appears in their squid mode in a puddle of ink, pops out and shakes the ink off, transforming back into their human form. The ink disappears right after. Taunts * Up: Inkling pulls out the Slosher and performs the end of the Slosher’s victory animation where they spin the weapon on their finger like a basketball. * Side: Inkling performs the Squid Sisters signature pose. If the Inkling is facing right then they will do Marie’s pose; if left, they will do Callies' Stay Fresh! * Down: Inkling will spin and turn into a squid. When in Squid form, it will perform a happy pose before falling to the ground. If you are above your own ink, you will actually fall into the ink; if you are not, then you will just splash around like a Goldeen. Victory Poses * Inkling waves their hands and Splattershot in the air happily, before jumping and hanging their gun arm in the air in excitement after they land. * Inkling in their Squid form swims through pre-placed ink, before jumping up and transforming back into a human, firing their Splattershot as they do so. Inkling then lands in some ink, bundles up and jumps away. * Inkling shoots a Zapfish Sphere with ink, shattering the barrier, before jumping up and grabbing the Zapfish, holding it in the air and pointing to it victoriously. 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=worW8zatIeY (Victory Music - Splatoon) 0:00-0:04 Trivia *Inklings, previously made a cameo in both ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS as a trophy. Category:Super Smash Bros. Maximum Category:Splatoon